


ChainedTale

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anger, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blood and Gore, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara can be bratty at times, Chara finds pacifism disgusting, Chara hates sans, Chara is a demon, Chara is a jerk, Chara is aware they are a video game character, Chara is insane, Chara is mean, Chara is mysterious, Chara isn't always the smartest person, Chara likes messing around with people, Curiousity, Defects, Defiance, Depressed Sans, Determination (Undertale), Evil Chara, Fighting, Flowey dreams about World Domination, Flowey is Chara's pet, Flowey is an ungrateful jerk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk and Sans are literally chained to each other, Frisk hates Flowey, Frisk is a dirty murderer, Frisk is a dragon, Frisk is fearless, Frisk is loyal to Chara, Frisk is male - deal with it or leave, Goals, Gorey suggestions, Hatred, Have a nice day readers :), Honesty, I hope you all enjoy this :), Insults, Kudos are appreciated, Let me know what you think in the comments, Loneliness, Magic, Master & Servant, Mettaton is dead, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murderer Frisk, Nightmares, POV Chara (Undertale), Pacifism, Papyrus is still a cinnamon bun, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Pray to God you never meet this Chara, Problems, Resets, Sadism, Sadness, Sans Has Issues, Sans hates Chara, Sans hates promises, Sans is aware Chara exists, Sans is still as lazy as ever, Sans regrets everything, Sans still has a sense of humor, Sans tries to be fair, Sans warms up to Frisk later in the story, Sans wishes Frisk had never fallen down, Scolding, Serial Killing, Slow To Update, Soul bondage, Souls, Tea, Teleportation, Terror, The 7 souls are still a thing in the plot, Things will get better, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toriel doesn't like Sans, Toriel is dead, Undertale True Reset, Violence, as in Chara is a sadist guys, but he has a good heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: In a Medievil time, Frisk, a dragon commits genocide twice due to the influence of Chara, a demon and Sans, a knight, tries to end this path of blood once and for all. Chara decides to reset the world as they fight, resulting in them having a soul bond. What will happen? Read on to find out.





	ChainedTale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).



> So, this story was inspired by a suggestion in here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13639635

Frisk, a dragon, is doing another genocide route.  He just finished killing Mettaon.  The amount of kills Frisk has accomplished is astounding; **109 monsters down, just a few left to** ** _SLAY_**.  Frisk is drinking tea, **sprinking dust in it** **to add that** ** _EXTRA FLAVOR_** , to celebrate our hard work. **_The thought of monsters screaming in pain fills Frisk and I  with  D E T E R M I N A T I O N_**. 

 

Frisk walks into Toriel’s old home: I believe it’s called New home because monsters suck at naming things, apparently, and hasn’t found anything I deem useful.  **_“Come now, my loyal servant,”_ ** I say.

 

**_“Let us find a spider to squish or a monster to slit.”_ ** “Yes, master,” Frisk agrees and leaves New home.

 

Oh, how rude, I never introduced myself to you, did I? I am Chara, a demon and your **_WORST NIGHTMARE_** **:)**

 

I teleport Frisk to that place where Sans, a knight, was; surely he’ll be fun to freak around with. Sans blocks Frisk’s path.  “Greetings,” Sans replied.  “Thou has been productive, right? Well, I have a question for thee...doest thou believe even a villian can change…? That all people can be a noble person, if they only strive to be?”  Honestly, I’m sick of his bullcrap and so is Frisk as he steps forward in defiance of Sans. Sans laughs a hearty laugh. “ Very well, then. Well, here is a better question. Doest thee wish to gain a cruel death? If thee takes another step towards me...thee art truly not going to enjoy what occurs as a result.”  Frisk steps forward. “ Alright. I apologize, elderly woman. This is the reason why I never in a million years make vows.”

 

Let the fighting commence. Sans summons Frisk’s soul. Frisk summons 10 knives. Sans suddenly sense my aura. This is going to freak up my whole plan, ugh!!

 

I reset the timeline. Maybe things will work in my favor.


End file.
